tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Vaetris L'andariel
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Vaetris L'andariel, the Emerald Empress of Andaria, is the mother of Emerald Princess Lilim L'andariel, sister of Topaz Empress Nina Heeate L'andariel and member of the House of Andariel and the Emerald Legion in the Fourth Age. A cunning archdemon, she led the former Eastern Horde as a duchess in the Third Age and was responsible for the fall of Alent and the signing of the Treaty of Andaria which ended the Second Great War and set the stage for the founding of the demon empire which was named Andaria after her clan name. Biography Third Age Early Years Lady of the East Vaetris L'andariel originated from the Demon Realm with her younger sister Nina Heeate L'andariel. The two demon sisters shared a past with Jahi Gallu in the city of Norash'namun, acting as prostitutes, until they chose to break free from their slave position and use their power to give pleasure as a means to control the weak-willed and grow more powerful as a result. She began a revolution among the succubi and slowly gathered a growing number of followers over the years as she began expanding her power base. At some point Vaetris and Jahi parted ways and not on good terms, which was particularly fueled by Vaetris recruting the Seven Sisters, Jahi's eldest daughters, to her growing army of succubi. Vaetris and Nina appeared in the Land of the Living with the rest of the demons during the Cataclysm. She eventually formed the Eastern Horde and took over Eastern Yamato with her sister, establishing a base in Shippuu. Vaetris's horde consisted mostly of female demons, and she wanted to change the world which in her view was full of chauvinistic males. Not content with her position as the Duchess of the East, Vaetris began plotting the other three hordes' downfall and intended to eventually take the title of Grand Duchess from the title's current holder Nhrakate d'Zarnagon, and thus the overall leadership of all demons, for herself. She ordered Nina, who was using the alias of the slain Dreadlady Gin'vel, to work undercover in Duke Hepnaz L'invrad's Southern Horde in order to keep an eye on Southern Yamato. She also sent her spies to observe the movements of Duke Malphas d'Xuvadon of the Northern Horde and Duke Pazuzu of the Western Horde while she subtly replaced one guard after another with her own loyal minions in Kageshima, the central demon capital in Yamato. Joining the Blades At some point Vaetris decided to leave Yamato to gather intel on the human-occupied areas outside her duchy. She travelled the world using a human form and the alias Vaetris Redfield. Vaetris joined Axikasha Keiran's Blades of Vigilance sometime in 1016 AE when Ax was recruiting warriors and mages to observe the movements of the Totenkopfs, a death cult which had recently caused havoc in Remon. Vaetris, posing as a human rogue, claimed to be from Maar Sul, and Ax accepted her into the Blades' ranks. Vaetris recruited Signan Weinstein and Natsumi Amuro, and they earned Ax's trust over time and quickly rose into high positions within the Blades. Vaetris became a lieutenant and was given the authority to organize most of the Blades' covert events, and all Blade spies reported directly to her. In the event that Ax couldn't lead the Blades, Vaetris and Signan were fully capable of doing so. Vaetris also became one of the caretakers of Kaisa Blackwell, and she taught the girl self-defense. Signan was oogling over Vaetris who found him easy to manipulate should she ever requires his services. Natsumi, meanwhile, had joined the Blades in hopes of eventually rescuing her brother from demons, and Vaetris used this information to make Natsumi pledge loyalty to her in exchange for eventually freeing her brother. When all was said and done, Vaetris had gained two capable allies, Signan and Natsumi, whom she would put to good use in the future. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Vaetris accompanied Ax and the Blades of Vigilance to a meeting in Remonton in 1017 AE and witnessed Marcus Sarillius forming a new Grand Alliance. Ax and the Blades, including Vaetris, joined the Alliance to oppose the ambitions of the Totenkopfs and the Proninist Party. When Marcus was kidnapped the following night by a mysterious group of people, Ax gathered a rescue team consisting of Blades and various adventurers and went to save him in the Ruined Kingdom. Before she left on her covert mission, she gave Vaetris and Signan the authority to lead the Blades who would march with the rest of the Alliance's army in the morning to liberate Maar Sul from the invading forces of the Proninist Party. Echoes of War More info later. A Crimson Dawn More info later. Tears of the Sun More info later. The Winds of Wrath More info later. Sowing Season More info later. Devourer's Reach Vaetris and her minions saw Glaurung leaving the scene of the skirmish in Trinity Gask without any escorts. Saleos's surprise attack and capture had provided Vaetris with the perfect chance to strike, and she confronted Glaurung. Despite Glaurung being a skilled swordswoman and mage, Vaetris was an archdemon and used her powers to beat Glaurung, revealing her true demonic form at long last. She captured the surprised Glaurung alive and ordered her bewildered allies to tie Glaurung up. Despite the shock of seeing Vaetris's true demonic form, Signan and the others followed her orders. Just as Vaetris was about to leave the scene with her captive and minions, she was confronted by Jono. She greeted the blind swordsman cheerfully, but he responded by attacking her in rage over her betrayal. Vaetris seemed to have some feelings for Jono, though, and asked him to join her. For a moment this offer seemed to persuade Jono, but in the end he chose to reject Vaetris and attacked again, severely injuring Signan and freeing Glaurung who by then had regained her consciousness. Angered by Jono's refusal, Vaetris struck him down and defeated the still recovering Glaurung once more. This time she made sure that Jono would not hinder her progress and made Jumahn poison him with her venom. She gave one last glance at the bleeding Signan and the poisoned Jono and left the scene before the Coalition's soldiers would reach the alley. Once she had entered the tunnels which would lead her safely out of Trinity Gask, Glaurung gave Jumahn money and asked him to keep Dawn as far away from the Alliance as possible. When questioned what she would do with Glaurung, she answered that she had no immediate plans: she only meant to keep Glaurung away from the Coalition and thus make sure that the Alliance and the Coalition would never come to an understanding. As long as humans were divided, they would be weak enough to be conquered by demons. After this brief exchange, Vaetris and Natsumi left the city with the captured Glaurung and headed east. A Cry in the Dark Vaetris led Natsumi and Glaurung to Alent where they went into hiding. She learned of the arrival of demons to the city and had a brief exchange with her sister Nina during which she instructed Nina to keep an eye on the activities of the Northern Horde. She was somewhat troubled about the fact that, even with Lust and a few of her allies in the city, she was still practically alone in the middle of enemy territory. Glaurung noticed Vaetris's brief hesitation and did her best to try to disorient her. Vaetris kept her cool, however, and instead turned the tables in their psychological mind games by trying to lure Glaurung to her side by promising the Coalition victory and Glaurung a chance to rule the world by her side as long as the Coalition acknowledged the Eastern Horde's demons as their masters. More info later. Deceiver's Gambit As morning came, Vaetris, who was now disguised as Ax, entered the inn from which the real Ax had stormed off the night earlier. Khalid's saluki, Amra, sensed something was off about "Ax" and was confused about her presence, but Vaetris kept her cool and went to see Khalid personally in the Sultan's room. Khalid was surprised to see Ax return after the events of the previous night, but Vaetris used her acting, her demonic pheromones and the Sultan's lingering feelings for Ax to finally break his resistance and shared a passionate kiss with him while Khalid remained unaware of this "Ax" actually being a doppelganger. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years Weakened by the Catastrophe, Vaetris and Nina were instrumental in convincing the other two archdemons to sign the Treaty of Andaria which set the stage for the founding of the Andarian Empire, named after the L'andariel sisters. Vaetris, the Emerald Empress, oversaw the building of the Empire's capital city, Imperial City, and cared for her daughter, who would be known as Emerald Princess Lilim L'andariel, while keeping her true lineage as a half-demon a secret. Aliases and Nicknames ; Axikasha Keiran : Vaetris ambushed Ax and took her identity in Alent during the Second Great War in order to infiltrate the Alliance again and manipulate Khalid while posing as his wife. ; Deceiver : Another name Vaetris is known by. Some rumours say that it actually refers to Vaetris's true, demonic form. ; Duchess of the East : Her title as leader of the Eastern Horde. ; Emerald Empress : Her title in the Andarian Empire. ; Lady of the East : An honorary title given to Vaetris after she formed the Duchy of Eastern Yamato. ; Sultana of Vanna : A title she was referred to as while posing as Ax and as Sultan Khalid's wife. ; Vae : What some of her friends in the Alliance called her, most notably Kaisa and Signan. Appearance Her human form is curvy and muscular with red hair tied in a ponytail. When serving the Blades of Vigilance, she wore their silver armor. Her demonic form has glowing red eyes, longer and brighter red hair, revealing green attire and an even more voluptuous figure. In this form she also has barbed, wicked wings which sprout from her back, and equally wicked claws which surge forth from her fingertips. She is a rather humanoid demon and is intoxicatingly beautiful, though it's possible this is yet another deception. Personality and Traits Vaetris was secretive when she posed as a Blades agent, rarely discussing matters detailing her past. She was also quite serious, doing her best to succeed in whatever mission she was given. She did have a dry sense of humour, though, and seemed to ignore men's (most notably Signan's and Hannibal's) remarks about her beauty. However, whenever she's in her demonic form, she becomes a lot more relaxed and quite sadistic, enjoying the pain of her enemies and allies. She also lusts for blood, which is a trademark of anyone serving in her horde. Powers and Abilities Vaetris is a skilled with the sword and knows how to move without being seen. She has been quite good at masking her true powers, but whenever she has used her full might, she has been able to best such skilled opponents as Axikasha Keiran and Glaurung Losstarot in combat. She prefers to surprise her opponents rather than fight head-on, though, but as an archdemon she's more than capable of defeating her opponents in combat. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Vaetris served as Ax's subordinate for a while until she stole Dawn from her. Ax is still unaware that the assailant was in fact Vaetris and holds Vaetris in high regard. However, Ax was only a means to an end for Vaetris who later sent her into the Void with her magic and venom while taking Ax's shape to manipulate people within the Alliance without Ax getting in the way. Glaurung Losstarot Glaurung and Vaetris's meeting began roughly when they fought in the alley although Glaurung had suspected beforehand that Vaetris was more than she seemed. After capturing Glaurung and taking her to Alent, the two women began an elaborate game of verbal sparring with Glaurung being the more aggressive one of the pair. However, Vaetris turned the tables on her by suggesting a true alliance between the Eastern Horde and the Coalition and how through her Glaurung could achieve her dream. Jahi Gallu Vaetris, her sister Nina and Jahi used to be colleagues in Norash'namun where they worked in forced prostitution to please the demon lords. This was a traumatic time for them, and eventually Vaetris and Nina chose to use their seductive powers to claw their way up in the demon hierarchy so that they could become demon lords themselves. Jahi, meanwhile, wasn't too happy about the ruthlessness Vaetris showed and distanced herself from Vaetris who slowly formed her own horde. As time passed, the two rarely spoke anymore, especially after Jahi chose to follow the traitor Omaroch to the Land of the Living to have a new life for her and her children. Vaetris has recently shown up in Alent and had a chat with Jahi, offering her something she craves. Vaetris's manipulations led to the conflict in Alent escalating and the demons of Threshold getting dragged into it, which made Jahi reach a breaking point as per Vaetris's plan to manipulate her to side with the East. Jono Renfield Jono and Vaetris started on bad terms. As Jono slowly fell in love, however, Vaetris began seeing him in a new light, almost going so far as to respect him. It remains to be seen how Jono's recent discovery of Vaetris's demonic self affects their budding romance. Khalid al-Saif After she began posing as Ax, Vaetris quickly began seducing Khalid in a rather subtle way while Khalid believed he was dealing with the real Ax. The two enjoy each other's company and have been intimate, and Vaetris keeps whispering sweet words to Khalid's ear to keep him under her control. Khalid seems to merely be a means to an end for Vaetris, however. Lamashtu Gallu After recruiting the Seven Sisters, Vaetris found a particularly useful ally in Lamashtu, or Lust as she called herself. Lamashtu was passionately devoted to Vaetris, desiring her body and attention and wishing to further the Duchess's ambitions in any way she could. Their interaction is flirty and full of tension while they tease each other, but Vaetris does seem to care for Lamashtu and appreciates her cunning and passion even if she thinks that Lamashtu's methods can be too extreme at times. Natsumi Amuro Vaetris and Natsumi seem to get along well, and Natsumi seems to show no qualms working for a demon. It's likely Natsumi's obeying Vaetris's orders because Vaetris might know where demons are keeping Natsumi's brother and might have promised to free him in exchange for Natsumi's services. Nina Heeate L'andariel Nina is Vaetris's sister and Dreadlady of the Eastern Horde. She seems to trust Nina with delicate missions, and the two share a bond as siblings. Whether Nina is willing to betray her sister later on remains to be seen. Signan Weinstein Signan has fallen head over heels for Vaetris, which is understandable because Vaetris is both beautiful and also happens to have the power to make men fall for her. Even when Signan found out that Vaetris was in fact a cruel archdemon, he more than willingly remained as her minion. Vaetris sees him as an amusing and useful ally but seems to hold no true feelings for him. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Eastern Horde *House of Andariel *Jahi Gallu *Jono Renfield *Khalid al-Saif Category:Blades of Vigilance Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Yamato Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Emerald Legion Category:Fourth Age characters Category:House of Andariel Category:Third Age characters